stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753)
| type = Explorer | class = Gustav P. Remington | status = Active }} :For the mirror universe counterpart, see ''DSS'' Gustav P. Remington.'' The '''USS ''Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753)' was a explorer starship in service to the in the 24th century. The ship was named for 23rd century Starfleet captain Gustav Remington. The ''Gustav P. Remington was the first of its class and was launched in 2383, commanded by Captain Richard Boswell. ( ) Crew Command crew *Commanding officer :*Captain Richard Boswell (2383-) *First officer :*Lieutenant Commander Karen Howe (2383) :*Commander Trevak (2383-) *Second officer/chief tactical officer/security chief :*Lieutenant Commander Karen Howe (2383-) *Operations manager/third officer :*Lieutenant Junior Grade Pagad Ryshan (2383-) *Flight controller :*Lieutenant Junior Grade Connor Daltrey (2383-) Non-bridge officers *Chief medical officer :*Commander Matthew Donahugh (2383-) *Chief science officer :*Commander Eva Caine (2383-) *Chief engineer :*Lieutenant Golin Dalar (2383-) *Chief counselor :*Lieutenant T'Sai (2383-) Enlisted *Chief of the boat :*CMCPO Jonas th'Kore (2383-) officers *Company commander :*Major Richard Carlin (2383-) officers *CAG :*Wing Commander Shelby Erichson (2383-) *VFA-121 :*Commanding officer ::*Commander T'Pen (2383-) :*First officer ::*Commander Jeremy Stewart (2383-) *VFA-238 :*Commanding officer ::*Commander Adrienne Villeneuve (2383-) :*First officer Embarked craft * - captain's yacht * - type-11 shuttlecraft squadrons * VFA-121 * VFA-238 History hero Nathan Hale: "My only regret is that I have but one life to lose for my country."]] The Remington was constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards above Mars, completed in 2383. Due to certain logistical problems with the Romulan Star Empire, the Romulan first officer, part of the Federation-Romulan Officer Exchange Program, could not be brought on board until six months into the voyage. Between commissioning and that period, Lieutenant Commander Howe, being the most senior bridge officer under the Captain, took on the role of acting first officer. Remington's first six months were uneventful. Because of recent peace accords signed with the Romulans, almost all of the major powers within the galaxy were at peace with the Federation. The Borg had been completely wiped out as a result of the future-Admiral Janeway's actions during the return of the to the Alpha Quadrant. The Dominion was currently attempting to rebuild after their defeat at the end of the Dominion War, and the Romulans had decided to call for peace after the disastrous coup and attempted attack on Earth by Shinzon. It was near the end of those six months, however, that everything changed. The Remington made first contact with a species known as the Kellarians who seemed to be embroiled in a war with their own kind. ( : "Inceptum") It was also at this time that Commander Trevak, the assigned first officer, came on board. The Remington traveled to the homeworld of the Kellarian Revolution, where they encountered Zono Kratha, the leader of the Revolution. ( : "Inceptum") He informed them of the truth of the matter, and the ship set a course for Kellar Prime. It was there that the Battle of Kellar Prime took place. Despite being outnumbered even with the assistance of two other Remington-class ships, the Remington was able to beam Tevok down to the surface, where he could continue his revolution. Captain Boswell, however, vowed to return. ( : "Inceptum") Category:Federation starships Category:Federation prototype starships Category:Gustav P. Remington class starships Category:Star Trek: Remington